powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Orion
Zador is Megaforce Silver, the Silver Ranger & the newest member of the Mega Rangers. He is the only alien of the team & primarily utilizes the powers of the 6th Power Rangers of the past. Character Biography Zador is a young alien from the planet Decas. Although he looks like a 15-year-old boy, he is actually 27 years old, due to the fact that Decasians age every ten years. Throughout his life, he has always been a fan of the Power Rangers. He was granted the Silver Cell Morpher by three rangers: the Green Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, the Quantum Ranger, & the White Dino Ranger--all of whom possessed dinosaur themed zords--in a vision. This happened after he risked his life to save a young girl from a car accident. Megaforce Silver Megaforce Silver is Zador's first & default/base Ranger form. It is from this form that he transforms into other Rangers of the past. Ranger Changes As Megaforce Silver, Zador was given access to the powers of the fifteen 6th rangers. Joining the rest of the Mega Rangers, he now has access to the Mega Rangers' treasure chest of keys & theoretically may transform into any Ranger he chooses. However, with his link to the 15 warriors, an obvious preference for their forms or hybrids of their forms is seen. He has the ability two fuse any two Ranger Keys. Sixth Rangers Green Power Ranger *Green Power Ranger **Dragon Shield **Dragon Dagger White Power Ranger *White Power Ranger **Saba Gold Zeo Ranger *Gold Zeo Ranger **Golden Power Staff Silver Space Ranger *Silver Space Ranger **Weapons ***Super Silverizer **Vehicles ***Silver Cycle Quantum Ranger *Quantum Ranger **Quantum Defender Lunar Wolf Ranger *Lunar Wolf Ranger **Lunar Cue Green Samurai Ranger *Green Samurai Ranger **Samurai Saber Green Samurai Ranger Super Mode *Green Samurai Ranger Super Mode **Samurai Amulet White Dino Ranger *White Dino Ranger **Drago Sword SPD Omega Ranger *SPD Omega Ranger **Omega Morpher Solaris Knight *Solaris Knight **Laser Lamp Mercury Ranger *Mercury Ranger **Drive Detector **Drill Blaster Ranger Operator Series Gold *Ranger Operator Series Gold **Cloud Hatchet Ranger Operator Series Silver *Ranger Operator Series Silver (male version) **Cloud Hatchet Ranger Operator Series Golver *Ranger Operator Series Golver **Cloud Hatchets Gold Samurai Ranger *Gold Samurai Ranger **Barracuda Blade Extra Rangers Magnum Defender * Magna Defender **Magna Sword/Magna Blaster Titanium Ranger * Titanium Ranger **Titanium Laser Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger * *Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger **Jungle Mace Jungle Fury Bat Ranger * *Jungle Fury Bat Ranger **Jungle Fan Jungle Fury Shark Ranger * *Jungle Fury Shark Ranger **Shark Sabers Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger *Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger **Shark Sabers **Jungle Mace **Jungle Fan Core Rangers Red Power Ranger *Red Power Ranger Red Alien Ranger *Red Alien Ranger **Aquitian Saber Red Zeo Ranger *Red Zeo Ranger Red Turbo Ranger *Red Turbo Ranger **Turbo Lightning Sword Red Space Ranger *Red Space Ranger **Spiral Saber Red Galaxy Ranger *Red Galaxy Ranger Red Lightspeed Ranger *Red Lightspeed Ranger **Rescue Blaster Red Time Force Ranger *Red Time Force Ranger **V1 Red Wild Force Ranger *Red Wild Force Ranger Red Wind Ranger *Red Wind Ranger **Ninja Sword/Laser Blaster Red Dino Ranger *Red Dino Ranger **Tyranno Staff SPD Red Ranger *SPD Red Ranger **Delta Blaster Red Mystic Ranger *Red Mystic Ranger **Magi Staff ***Sword Red Overdrive Ranger *Red Overdrive Ranger **Drive Lance Jungle Fury Red Ranger *Jungle Fury Red Ranger Ranger Operator Series Red *Ranger Operator Series Red **Nitro Blaster **Street Saber Red Samurai Ranger *Red Samurai Ranger **Spin Sword Gold Mode Megaforce Silver Gold Mode is Zador's third Ranger form, & his personal power-up. It is from this form that he gains the strength of the Sixth Rangers of the past. He transforms with the aid of the Gold Anchor Key, which is a combination of the fifteen Sixth Ranger Keys. Hybrids Ranger Wings Ranger Operator Series Wings (or simply Ranger Wings) is Zador's second unique form, combined from two of his Ranger Keys. Summons For attacks, Megaforce Silver's been seen to somehow summon manifestations of past rangers. However, his attacks with summons are fairly more regular, given his ability to communicate (in his mind) with the 15 rangers. Power Ranger Key The Megaforce Silver Ranger Key is Zador's personal Power Ranger Key which allows him to transform into Megaforce Silver. Megaforce Silver's powers were created by Trent Fernandez-Mercer (White Dino Ranger), with Tom Oliver (Green Power Ranger) & Eric Meyers (Quantum Ranger). Category:Silver Ranger Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:Aliens Category:Sixth Ranger Category:Male Category:Ranger Category:Heroes